


Happy news?

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Pairing, Pregnancy, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Xander get some happy news, maybe....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy news?

Buffy walked out of the room, stunned. Xander was pacing, Tara Joyce wriggling in his arms, reaching for her mother. Buffy took her daughter absently. Xander was worried. He guided Buffy to a nearby couch.  
   
"So, what did the doctor say? Are you?"  
   
Buffy just nodded.  
   
"Great! You hear that Tara, you're going to have a baby brother or sister."  
   
"Two."  
   
"What? Two? What does that mean Buffy?"  
   
"It's twins, Xander."  
   
"Oh. Wow. Really? Um, we're happy?"  
   
"Yeah, just shocked."  
   
"Well let's go shock everyone else. I think Giles will freak when tell him we're gonna need a bigger place."


End file.
